Gift
Gift is the 12th episode of the Jumanji animated series. It is the last to feature the Stalker. Plot Judy and Peter enter Jumanji for Alan's birthday with the clue "Release the thing you most adore, it comes back closer than before." During the trio's picnic, Peter annoys Judy when he gives Alan their father's Swiss Army Knife as a gift. They are attacked by a swarm of giant Jumanji ants, then by a giant centipede when they flee into a cave. They escape the centipedes by going upriver in a raft, but Alan was bitten by the centipede. The green venom flows through his veins toward to his heart. if it does, he'll die. Alan collapses when they reach shore, and the children bring him to shelter. Peter vows in anger that he'll destroy the game if Alan dies. Without noticing, the Stalker overhears Peter's threats with a microphone, disguised as a flower plant. Stalker is having none of that and leaves his command centre to venture into the outside jungle to kill the children and Alan in order to protect Jumanji. Stalker first approaches Trader Slick's Shop and interrupts his deal with a Manji and scaring the aboriginal off to enlist Slick's services. He enters Ibsen's factory and approaches him in the middle of a lizard blowtorch test to do the task. Finally, Van Pelt is hunting a Jaguar with the intention to make paperweights with it's paws, but is interrupted by the Stalker with an important job. Alan becomes too weak to walk, so Judy and Peter carry him into a nearby cave and dip him into a magic pool that allows him to rest and shows his dreams in the water. Peter tricks Jumanji into letting him return to the real world (by pretending his cap is the thing he most adores), where he tries to find a cure for the bite. He fails as the game realizes his lie and sucks him back in, transforming him into a frog. Judy ventures to Slick's looking for a cure. Instead, he gives her "Jumanji Tracking Juice" in exchange for her shoes which reveals her footprints and allows the evil trio to hunt her. The three villains pursue Judy until she looses the potion to the familiar Monkey trio, who deplete the juice before the villains find her, leading them the wrong way. Peter then decides to ask the Mnajis for help and leaves Judy with Alan as she can't speak their language and journeys to the Manjis to meet Tribal Bob, who is being watched by the villains. Bob isn't help Peter as they are being watched but he does plant a small wooden Mosquito statue in Peter's hair without Peter noticing, leaving the Manji village as Van Pelt pushes Bob into the mud for compliance. Peter is then stalked by the villains, but their bickering and each other's incompetence allows Peter to elude them. Back at the resting cave, Peter bursts into tears thinking he's failed Alan. As Judy comforts him, she finds the Mosquito carving Tribal Bob planted, realising a Jumanji Mosquito can suck out the venom from Alan's veins. But upon capturing one, the villains attack, armed with weaponized vehicles from Ibsen. The kids elude them, and Tribal Bob and the Manjis carry off the villains to save their friends and earn due payback for pushing Bob in the mud earlier. Back at the cave, Judy and Peter arrive to cure Alan, but are confronted by Stalker himself. As Peter fends him off, Judy tries to cure Alan, when in the pool she sees Alan is dreaming about when he entered Jumanji. She needs only a few seconds to see the clue, but Alan is closer to death than that. She relents when the venom reaches Alan's heart and has the mosquito suck out the venom. The Mosquito then crashes through the image, destroying it just before they can get the clue. Fully healed, Alan then shoves Stalker off a cliff and down to the bottom of the waterfall, saving Peter. Judy then gives Alan her knife as a gift having learned from his dreams that he considers them his family and it solves the clue and Peter returns to normal. Alan promises that they'll finish his party when they return as they leave. After Judy and Peter leave, Stalker emerges from the water and vows for more revenge someday. Continuity *Although the Stalker promises to return to get revenge on Alan, Judy and Peter, he never actually did come back to bother the trio again. *Jim and Martha Shepherd make a small appearance on a framed family photo in Judy's bedroom. The message reads: "Happy Holidays from the Shepherd Family, 1991". This references their deaths explanation in the 1995 being a car crash while on a Canadian ski vacation. Gallery TV_Shepherd_Family.jpg|thumb|Jim and Martha Shepherd's cameo. Jumanji Stalker Plant.jpg|Stalker overhears Peter's threats to destroy Jumanji if Alan dies. Jumanji_TV_Stalker_Den.png|The Stalker's workstation and command centre. Jumanji_TV_Slick_Fright.jpg|Slick fears the imposing Stalker. Jumanji_TV_Ibsen_Fright.jpg|Ibsen's fear of the Stalker. Jumanji_TV_Van_Pelt_Fright.jpg|Van Pelt is terrified by the imposing Stalker. Jumanji Stalker Leopard.jpg|Stalker interrupts Van Pelt's hunting of a Jaguar. Category:Episodes